


Boredom in 221B

by ReapersAngel



Series: Supernatural/Magic Sherlock AUs [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magic is Known and Accepted, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - The Supernatural are Known and Accepted, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Boys Kissing, Dating, Disclaimer: Credits to Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat and BBC, Drabble, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Human!John, Ifrit!Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Magicless!Sherlock, Rated teen for them snogging, Sherlock's horns are sensitive, Split Disclaimer: Credits to Arthur Conan Doyle and Cassandra Clare and Sherlock, Warlock!Sherlock, haha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: A little drabble in my Ifrit!Sherlock universe.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Supernatural/Magic Sherlock AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939507
Kudos: 9





	Boredom in 221B

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just realized that 'Warlock' and 'Sherlock' rhyme.

“I’m  _ bored _ , John, so  _ bored _ ,” He complains, flopping across his flatmate’s legs.

John gives up looking at his newspaper and looks at him in both fondness and exasperation. “Exhausted yourself, have you love?”

“The results were inconclusive,” He whines, throwing a sulky - well, John would say he’s acting ‘sulky’ - arm in the direction of the still-steaming kitchen. “And I’ve run out of ideas.”

“The great Sherlock Holmes, out of ideas,” John says fake-sympathetically, patting his head. He stretches and chases the touch. “The world must be ending.”

“That’s impossible, John,” He protests, “With my calculations, the world shouldn’t be ending for another-”

“That was a metaphor, Sherlock, and you know it,” John says fondly. “Now shut up and let me finish the paper.”

Sherlock pouts but lets John finish reading his newspaper. He knows what it says already, and it’d be  _ much _ more interesting if he just  _ told _ John, but alas, he prefers to unfold the paper to read it himself. He fidgets as he watches John’s eyes move to follow the tiny type.

“Now, Sherlock, what do you want?” John says, refolding the newspaper back up and putting it aside on the table.

He stops pouting. “You know what I want, John.”

John sighs at him, but it’s the good sigh and he’s smiling. “I do. So sit up, you twat.”

Eagerly he pops up and straddles John’s lap. John chuckles against his lips as he licks and nibbles at his, his hands coming up to firmly grip John’s shoulders. He can feel his nimble army doctor’s fingers winding around his horns, storking in all the  _ right _ places as he parts his lips and introduces tongue.

Because he’s  _ never _ been bored when he has John.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is for Veteran's Day. Wherever, whoever, whenever you are, if you served or are serving, thank you!
> 
> Comments and kudoes appreciated.


End file.
